I could get used to this
by LeslyeC
Summary: OneShot de la canción I could get used to this de The Veronicas, adaptada a diferentes situaciones en la vida Bella y Edward, no soy buena con los summary D:,ubicado despues de Luna Nueva ,entren y lean.. : Vampiros/Humanos ...Bella POV


**I could get used to this**

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen todos son propiedad de la maravillosa de Stephenie Meyer, si fueran míos ,Bella no existiría, Edward viviría en México y estaría casado conmigo (: solo la loca historia de aquí abajo me pertenece.. :B**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Aghh el sol molesta demasiado, eso quiere decir que ya amaneció pero es sábado así que me quedaré en cama..

-Despierta preciosa-Sentí los labios de Edward, fríos y adictivos, este hombre es mi marca personal de heroína tal como él suele decirme a veces

-Mmmm no…quiero seguir durmiendo-Y me giré sobre mi misma

-Nada de eso, tienes que levantarte además si no abres los ojos no podrás ver la sorpresa que te tengo preparada

-Edward sabes bien que no me gustan las sorpresas-Dije aun con los ojos cerrados y dándole la espalda

-Se que esta te gustará-Y escuché como se levantaba de la cama y el olor de algo delicioso me inundaba

-Mmmm…hot-cakes??-Dije abriendo los ojos y enfrente de mi estaba Edward ,mi dios griego con una charola y en ella un vaso de jugo de naranja, uno de leche,3 hot-cakes ordenados en una perfecta torre y al lado de todo eso, los cubiertos con una servilleta cuidadosamente doblada y una flor., parecía sacado de una novela..

-E..Edward..que es esto?

-Tu desayuno amor, como no despertabas, aproveché para hacerte este pequeño regalo, supuse que despertarías con hambre, o no?

_**You make me breakfast in bed**_

_**When I'm mixed up in my head**_

_**You wake me with a kiss**_

_**I could get used to this**_

-Mi estomago me delató en ese momento y sentí como la sangre se iba acentuando en mis mejillas

-Veo que tenía razón- Comentó mientras reía sutilmente

-Gracias –le dediqué una sonrisa y me dispuse a comer

-Tu cabello luce adorable cuando esta revuelto

-Qué??-Y me mire en la charola y en efecto mi cabello era una maraña horrible

-Hmmpff

-A mi me encanta de todas formas, siempre estas hermosa –Y me dio un beso en la frente-Ahora sigue desayunando

_**You think I look the best**_

_**When my hair is a mess**_

_**I can't believe you exist**_

_**I could get used to this**_

-Sabes Edward..a veces creo que…eres sólo un sueño..

-Un sueño?? ,que buena imaginación tienes entonces Bella-Dijo dedicándome otra de sus sonrisas

-Debo haber hecho algo realmente bueno en alguna vida pasada para merecerte-Continué mientras partía el segundo Hot-Cake

-El que debe haber hecho algo demasiado bueno soy yo señorita Swan, para merecer a este hermoso ángel..

_**Because I know you're too good to be true**_

_**I must have done something good to meet you**_

-Edward, porque te escribiste mi nombre en la mano? -Le pregunte levantando una ceja y riendo disimuladamente ,era realmente gracioso ,parecía todo un adolescente de esos que se ponen a escribir el nombre de la chica que les gusta en todos sus cuadernos y en cualquier cosa que tuvieran a la mano

-Es para que no se me olvide el nombre de mi hermosa novia..-Me contesto con esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto amaba

-Insinúas que se te olvidara? , pensé que los vampiros tenían buena memoria..-Ahora si me estaba divirtiendo

-Pero nos distraemos fácilmente-Siguió con el juego

-Mmmm creo que tendré que besarte para que lo recuerdes-Le insinué acercándome peligrosamente a su rostro

-Señorita Swan lo único que conseguirá besándome será que lo olvide más pronto

-Pues al diablo los nombres, quien los necesita?-Le dije colocando mis labios sobre los suyos

Lo sentí sonreír sobre mis labios y me devolvió el beso..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No puedo creer que Charlie no me deje salir contigo solo porque piensa que es "demasiado noche"-Y ahí estaba yo arrojando cosas por toda la habitación mientras que Edward me dejaba descargarme

-Solo se preocupa por su hija, eso es todo-Me susurró al oído dejándome completamente fuera de combate

-Pero en verdad, quería salir gire hacia el e hice un puchero

-Yo también, pero podemos salir mañana, si?, y podemos mejorar la cita, Charlie no estará en todo el día, irá a pescar con Harry de nuevo, te dejará una nota por la mañana -Y depositó otro beso en mi frente

-Hmm pues ya ni modo, sabes nada se te escapa a ti.

-Es una de las ventajas de poder leer mentes ,ahora duerme pequeña, es tarde..

Y así me recosté en mi cama con Edward a mi lado tarareándome mi nana..después ya no supe mas..

_**'Cause you wrote my name across your hand**_

_**When I freak you understand**_

_**There is not a thing you miss**_

_**And I could get used to this**_

-Mmm , juguemos a las atrapadas-Le sugerí mientras me levantaba del suelo en nuestro prado

-Atrapadas?-Dijo levantando una ceja-Bella ,no crees que estamos un poco grandes para jugar a eso?

-Mmmm no….atrápame! –Y comencé a correr inútilmente ,sabía que Edward me atraparía

Después de 5 minutos de "perseguirme", Edward me atrapó

-Te atrape pequeña!-Y deposito un beso en mi mejilla a lo que yo giré la cara para darle uno en los labios ,no podía resistir el impulso de besarlo, como ya dije, es adictivo

_**I'm feeling it comin' over me**_

_**With you it all comes naturally**_

_**Lost the reflex to resist**_

_**And I could get used to this**_

-Que película quieres ver?-Comentó mientras revisaba la amplia colección que tenían los Cullen en su sala

-Romeo y Julieta- Le dije con una sonrisa, era mi película favorita, confieso haber estado enamorada de Romeo antes de conocer a Edward

-Romeo y Julieta será, sabes ya me estoy acostumbrando a ver cada semana esta película

-Ahora te gusta?..pensé que envidabas a Romeo-le lancé un cojín a la cara

-Sí, ahora me gusta..vez lo que provocas, tienes mucha influencia sobre mi-Susurró en mi oído provocando que me sonrojara al instante

La película acabó y como siempre yo …lloré al ver morir a Romeo junto con su Julieta

-Vamos pequeña sensible, escuchemos algo de música para relajarnos,..Debussy?

-Claire de Lune, por favor -Era una de las muchas canciones que teníamos en común pero esa era mi favorita porque fue la primera que escuché junto a Edward

_**You love the songs I write**_

_**You like the movies I like**_

_**There must be some kind of twist**_

_**But I could get used to this**_

-Tranquila amor, Jacob no te odia, solo que para él es difícil aceptar que la mujer que ama, está enamorada de otra persona-Acababa de volver de La Push y tenido una pelea con Jacob,me había dicho que no queria verme mas

-Pero es que, no quiero que este así conmigo Edward ,siento que me falta algo cuando no está conmigo.

-Lo sé, pero ya verás como todo esto pasa y volverán a hablar como antes-Como podía Edward apoyarme cuando prácticamente le decía que amaba a Jacob, yo no lo merecía, siempre estaba ahí para mi ..

-Dudo que vuelva a ser lo mismo de antes, pero te tengo a ti y doy gracias al cielo por eso, tú haces que mis días se iluminen Edward..

-Siempre estaré para ti amor, a tu lado..siempre que quieras..

-Te quiero toda la eternidad junto a mi.

-Así será entonces –Y por ese momento me olvide de Jacob y en todo lo demás ,solo me concentré los labios de Edward sobre los míos.

_**Because you listen to me when I'm depressed**_

_**It doesn't seem to make you like me less**_

-Edward deja de decir que eres un monstruo, cuánto hemos discutido acerca de este tema, por favor, yo no veo nada de monstruo en ti así que dejemos esto por la paz si?- La verdad ya había perdido la cuenta, Edward siempre salía con lo de su autocontrol y los límites porque según él podía lastimarme al ser un monstruo, es que no podía entender que para mí era el ser más perfecto sobre la tierra?

-Pero Bella..

-Nada Edward, siempre estás haciendo cosas buenas ,por mi, por Esme ,por Carlisle, por toda tu familia , incluso por otras personas así que deja eso ya!

-Sabes, eres la más peligrosa criatura que he conocido, sabes cómo persuadirme siempre

-Son las ventajas de ser tu novia, y convivir con Alice tanto tiempo- Le dedique una sonrisa

-Ese pequeño duendecillo terminará corrompiéndote ,no te juntes tanto con ella

-Nos seas tonto Edward- Y le deposite un eso en la mejilla

-Te amo mi Bella, mi ángel sobre perfecto

-Yo también te amo Edward, Mi vampiro sobre súper mega perfecto- Y me puse de puntas para besarle a lo que él correspondió al instante.

Así estuviera rodeada de Vampiros, Hombres lobos y demás amaba a Edward sobre todas las cosas, era prefecto para mí en todo sentido y me sentía afortunada de ser yo la persona que hubiera robado su corazón, el corazón de mi Vampiro favorito , Edward siempre decía que era una vida muy peligrosa para mí.

..Pero me podría acostumbrar a esto…

_**If there's a dark side to you I haven't seen it**_

_**Every good thing you do feels like you mean it**_

_**And I could get used to this**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Y que les pareció ,no sean crueles es mi primer fic (:**

**Ayer estaba a la 1:00am sin nada de sueño ,y me puse a escuchar música cuando escuché esta canción se me ocurrió hacer el One-Shot, me pareció que quedaba con la pareja de Edward y Bella ,uds que dicen?**

**Lo del ángel sobre perfecto ,lo saque de mi primo..así le dice a su novia P: haha yo ya estoy revelando intimidades xD shh no le digan nada!! haha**

**Felicitaciones, Criticas, Tomatazos, Edwards, Jacobs, Emmetts , Amenazas de muerte y de mas..solo píquenle al botoncito verde de abajo..no les cuesta nada..sii?..es gratis! *-***

**Harían muy feliz a esta loca autora :B **

**Se despide**

**MariieL. (:**

**Loveeaall!(L)**


End file.
